1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a touch screen panel, and particularly to a touch screen panel for an image display device or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be inputted by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of an image display device or the like with a user's hand or an object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is formed on a front face of the image display device to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. Here, the user's hand or the object is directly in contact with the touch screen panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected at the contact position is inputted as an input signal to the image display device.
Since such a touch screen panel can replace a separate input device, such as a keyboard or a mouse, connected to an image display device, its application fields have been gradually extended.
Touch screen panels are divided into resistive overlay touch screen panels, photosensitive touch screen panels, capacitive touch screen panels, and the like. Among these touch screen panels, the capacitive touch screen panel converts a contact position into an electrical signal by sensing a change in capacitance formed between a conductive sensing pattern and an adjacent sensing pattern, a ground electrode or the like when a user's hand or an object is in contact with the touch screen panel.
Generally, such a touch screen panel is frequently attached to an outer face of a flat panel display device such as a liquid crystal display device or an organic light emitting display device. Therefore, the touch screen panel requires characteristics of high transparency and thin thickness.